


Gentlewoman's Agreement

by placentalmammal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper and Fahrenheit put on a show for Cait. Originally posted <a href="http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/7011.html?thread=18788963#t18788963">here</a> on the Fallout Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentlewoman's Agreement

Fahrenheit's breath was warm against her cheek, her hand firm on her thigh. Piper squirmed under the other woman's experienced hands, lips falling open as Fahrenheit kneaded her flesh, squeezing and caressing and stopping just short of her groin. She groaned, pressing her back into the cracked vinyl booth, head lolling back on her neck. Fahrenheit brushed her hair back and sucked a bruise into Piper's exposed throat, catching her brown skin between her teeth.

Cait sat alone on the other side of the crowded bar, nursing a pint, grey eyes locked on Fahrenheit's calloused hands. She plucked at Piper's buttons, easing her blouse open to expose a few inches of collarbone. "Your girl's watching," she whispered, lips pressed against Piper's skin. "Think she's jealous?" She squeezed Piper's thigh.

"Yes," said Piper, fingers flexing on the tabletop, scrambling for purchase. " _Yes_."

Fahrenheit laughed; a puff of warm, whiskey-smelling breath against Piper's throat. "So sensitive," she teased, her voice low and warm. "So eager." Piper swallowed a groan as Fahrenheit's hand slipped up her thigh, heel grinding into her clothed cunt. Her hips jerked forward against the contact and the other woman pulled her hand away, scarred lips twisted up in a grin. "Not yet, beautiful," she said. "Not yet." She put her hand on Piper's cheek and kissed her full on the lips, tongue slipping easily into her mouth. Piper moaned, sucking on her tongue, meeting Cait's eyes across the room.

Cait leaned forward in her seat, chin resting on her fist, the other hand between her legs. Her eyes were bright and intense, pupils blown wide, her cheeks were flushed and ruddy. Piper slipped her arms around Fahrenheit's neck, moaning theatrically for Cait's benefit.

Fahrenheit popped another of Piper's buttons, slipped her blouse off her shoulder. Piper was braless underneath her shirt, nipples erect, stiff peaks against the coarse weave of her blouse. It was gen-you-wine cotton, shipped up from the south, ginned and spun and woven into rough cloth. It was the latest in post-atomic fashion. The buttons were pre-war, imitation pearl, small and delicate, utterly dwarfed by Fahrenheit's rough hands. She licked Piper's cheek and rolled the button between her fingers, then tugged the blouse open to reveal the swell of Piper's small breast.

They were starting to attract stares, but Piper was too worked up to care. She wound her hands through Fahrenheit's greasy hair, nails biting into the other woman's scalp.

Chuckling, Fahrenheit slipped her hand inside Piper's shirt and groped her, catching her nipple between scarred fingertips and tugging. Piper groaned and buried her face in Fahrenheit's neck, pussy throbbing. "Don't tease," she said, voice frayed. "God. _God_." Fahrenheit laughed again, squeezing Piper's tit and smearing another kiss across her throat, tongue darting out to taste her sweat.

Cait shifted in her seat, eyes narrowing to slits. She caught Piper's eye and jerked her head towards the door, mouthing _let's get out of here._ Piper nodded and tugged on Fahrenheit's hair to get her attention. "Upstairs?"

"Alright," said Fahrenheit, sitting up and raking one hand through her red hair. "Alright."

Mayor Hancock was out, but the signs of his presence were everywhere: pipes and empty syringes scattered across the desk and coffee table, heaps of disorganized paraphernalia. Half-empty pill bottles, spent inhalers, belts, crumpled blister packs, grinders, spoons caked with chemical scum. Cait hesitated awkwardly in the doorway, while Fahrenheit rolled her eyes and gathered up the clutter, dumping it in a desk drawer. "Sorry," she said, avoiding Cait's eyes. "You know how he is."

"'s fine," Cait said, draping an arm around Piper's shoulder, toying with a lock of her dark hair. "How about you two pick up where you left off, yeah? I was really startin' to enjoy the show."

By prior agreement, Piper stripped, shucking off her blouse and trousers with eager, fumbling hands. Cait and Fahrenheit watched with hungry eyes, sprawled across different couches, facing one another. Piper undid her belt and let it fall gracelessly to the ground, too excited to make a show of it, watching the other women watch her. She pushed her panties down, baring herself entirely, and Fahrenheit reached out and caught her wrist. She pulled Piper down into her lap. Piper knelt over the other woman, her back to Cait, straddling Fahrenheit's solid thighs, hands braced on her shoulders.

"Hey," she said, suddenly shy.

"Hey yourself," Fahrenheit said, eyes roving over Piper's naked body. She ran ragged fingernails down Piper's back, cupping and squeezing her ass as Piper leaned down for a kiss. She gasped against Fahrenheit's mouth while the other woman kneaded her ass, thumbs pressing divots into Piper's flesh.

A soft metal clink, and Piper turned to see Cait undoing her belt, relaxing into the sofa. "Turn her around," she commanded. "I want to see her face."

Flushing, Piper did as Cait ordered, resettling herself in Fahrenheit's lap, bare back to Fahrenheit's clothed chest. She sat demurely, knees together, until Fahrenheit hooked a hand under her thigh and spread her legs, offering Cait an unobstructed view of Piper's core.

"That's it," Cait said as Fahrenheit dragged her hands across Piper's chest, cupping and squeezing and pressing kisses into Piper's throat. "There's my girl."

Fahrenheit's hand slipped down Piper's soft belly, cupping her mound. "How do you want it?" she breathed, voice a rumble across Piper's flushed skin. Piper craned her neck to look at Fahrenheit's face. Her eyes were closed, her expression reverent. She had lovely eyelashes, like black lace against her scarred cheek.

"Cait," said Piper, voice breaking like glass. "Tell her."

Cait had slipped a hand into her trousers, movement of her hand visible through her pants. Two fingers stroking against her slit, teasing without penetration. Piper shuddered, heat pooling in her groin.

"Start her off slow," Cait ordered. "Be gentle. Make her sing."

Fahrenheit kept one hand on Piper's throat as she parted her lips with the middle and pointer fingers of her left hand. No pressure, just the comfortable weight of her broad hand against her neck. Piper's pulse jumped and stuttered as the other woman pressed wet kisses along her jawline and eased her open, fingers sliding along her slick.

"How is she?" Cait asked. Her voice was low and hoarse, rough like concrete as she opened her corset, tits spilling out.

"She's so good," Fahrenheit said. "So wet." She pressed a finger over Piper's clit, drawing circles over the sensitive bud. Piper gasped, hands fumbling for purchase on the sofa, and Fahrenheit laughed. "She's so sensitive."

"Yeah?" Cait groped herself, dirty fingernails biting into her soft breast as she masturbated. Piper's eyes darted from her chest to her cunt to her face, unsure where to rest her gaze. Cait was lovely, flushed and ruddy, watching Piper as eagerly as Piper watched her. "You should get your mouth on her, sometime. She _screams_ when you suck her clit."

"I believe it." She pressed against Piper's clit more urgently, drawing a moan from her parted lips. "Would you like that, beautiful? Do you want me to lick your pussy?"

"God," said Piper, shoulders curling as Fahrenheit's fingers delved into her, fucking her gently while she dragged her thumb over her swollen clit. "God yes."

"I'd put you on your hands and knees," said Fahrenheit. "So you could have your head in Cait's pretty lap while I ate you. I'd sit behind you and tongue-fuck you while you licked your girl."

"Yes, yes," said Piper, tendons standing out on her forearm. "Fuck, yes."

"We could tie you up, too. Some ropes on those arms, keep you still while we played with you." Piper whimpered, and Fahrenheit laughed. "Get some clamps on your titties, give you a couple fingers while we took turns sitting on your pretty face."

"Oh god." Piper's thighs shook from strain, trembling while Fahrenheit worked at her clit. Cait was moaning openly, masturbating with both hands with her breasts pressed between her arms, full and soft and lovely. Her lips were parted, her stormy eyes were glazed with arousal. Sweat shone on her skin, and the sight of her raw lust pushed Piper over the edge as Fahrenheit rolled her clit between two fingers, insistent and ungentle.

She cried out, pussy clenching around nothing, shuddering and contracting. Her hips twitched forward against Fahrenheit's hand. Fahrenheit kissed her through it, chapped lips pressed against Piper's, drinking her moans like fine wine.

Shivering, Piper slumped back against Fahrenheit, turning her head to kiss the other woman. They lay like that for a moment a lazy press of tongues and lips while Cait settled herself beside them. "Hey," she said, brushing a few strands of Fahrenheit's hair behind her ear. "That was a damn fine show."

Fahrenheit pulled away from Piper and kissed Cait instead, eyes shut. Piper rolled sideways off Fahrenheit's lap, and tugged at her belt, undoing her fly and slipping her hand into her trousers. Fahrenheit was wet and slick against Piper's probing fingers, panties soaked through. She kissed Fahrenheit's jaw and slipped two fingers into her, scissoring and reaching for her clit while she moaned against Cait's mouth. Her calloused hands found Cait's tits, squeezing while the three women pressed against each other, eyes half-lidded and glazed with pleasure.

It didn't take long to bring Fahrenheit off. She came against Piper's hand with a rush of wet, pussy sucking at Piper's fingers. She gasped and moaned against Cait's mouth, head falling back on her shoulders while Piper attacked her throat with her mouth, kissing rough to contrast her sweet hands.

"Fuck," said Fahrenheit. "You two are too good."

"The best," Cait agreed, and Piper laughed against Fahrenheit's throat, gentle and warm.


End file.
